The present invention related to tonneau covers having a rear bar or end plate and end plate engagement members cooperating to impart tension to a flexible cover attached to the end plate when the end plate is positioned in a closed or fixed stretching position, particularly a tonneau cover apparatus having an end plate including a locking member or members slidably engaged within the end plate.